


My Hero Academia reacts to the present/past of the Strawhats Crew

by Vyndas



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Mentioned Brook - Freeform, Mentioned Franky - Freeform, Mentioned Monkey D. Luffy, Mentioned Nami - Freeform, Mentioned Nico Robin - Freeform, Mentioned Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Mentioned Tony Chopper, Mentioned Usopp - Freeform, Mentioned Vinsmoke Sanji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaction, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyndas/pseuds/Vyndas
Summary: Class 1-A, Class 1-B, the Big Three, all the U.A. teachers, Pro-Heros and a few students and teachers from other schools, are teleported with the Villains in a strange theater. There, a person named Vyn explains to them that they will be reacting to another universe. Better said, they are shown the characters  present, how they joined the crew and then their past. Only one member is different. How will that change their opinion and view?
Kudos: 12





	My Hero Academia reacts to the present/past of the Strawhats Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing something like this for the first time and hope you'll like it. Criticism and suggestions for improvement I gladly accept. I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece. I only borrow the characters. Also, I've only watched up to the Fishmen Ark. So that's where Ruffy smacks Hoody (I hope the name is correct) in the face.

,,AHHHHHH!!!"

,,What the fuck?!"

,,Where are we?!"

It was a wild chaotic mess in the theater. Was also no wonder. They were all brought there through a strange portal and no one really knew where they were. "Ahhh, the League of Villains!" shouted one of the students, which nobody knew now, all eyes were on the villains. Yagi Toshinori, better known as All Might, saw his nemesis All for One and asked ,, Hey, All for One! Is this all your doing? What is your plan this time?! To kill us all?!" 

,,Ahh...Hello , All Might. As much as I have to disappoint you, this is not one of my plans. I really have no idea where we are and who brought us here," All for One replied, and before anyone could say anything, a person appeared and shouted very loudly, "Quiet! Everyone looked at the person. It was a woman and she had long blue hair, blue eyes, was slim and 1.75 cm tall. Now that I have your attention, I will introduce myself. My name is Vyn and I brought you all here.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it will continue tomorrow. Just wanted to write a little bit today.


End file.
